


His Koba

by MsRockLobster (sweetcarolanne)



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apes & Monkeys, Bonding, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Memories, Play Fighting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/MsRockLobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the happy times in the Muir Woods before the return of the humans, when everything went to hell. Caesar is concerned by Koba's solitary state, and sets out to confront him about it. In doing so, he discovers something about his friend, and their feelings about each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Koba

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the wonderful people who have been so supportive of my writing these stories. You rock!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who prefers to remain anonymous.

The animal Koba had been stalking must have made its escape at the very moment Caesar cautiously approached, for the leader of the apes heard Koba exhale sharply in frustration and saw him viciously jab the point of his spear into the bark of a tree. Even in his failure, Koba was glorious – every inch the warrior in his stance and actions. Caesar stood very still for a moment, watching closely as Koba slowly clenched and unclenched his fists, striving to recover his composure before he commenced a hunt for new prey.

Koba seemed so tightly wound, so tense, that Caesar decided the other ape needed to be much calmer before he could broach the serious topic he had sought his friend out to discuss. He stepped forward deliberately, without speaking or giving any warning save the snap of a single twig beneath his foot.

At the sound Koba turned instantly, his teeth bared in a snarl. But he soon relaxed as he recognized Caesar and saw the playful light in his leader’s green-gold eyes.

With one fluid, swift movement Koba evaded Caesar’s grasp and was off swinging around and through the branches of the nearby trees, uttering teasing, hooting calls for Caesar to follow him, to catch him if he could.

Answering Koba’s challenge with a guttural roar, Caesar leapt into the nearest tree and sped after the bonobo. Koba managed to stay slightly ahead of Caesar, but his progress through the short stretch of woodland he traversed was leisurely, signalling that he wanted Caesar to eventually catch up with him. As the two of them drew near a clearing, Koba dropped to the ground, pretending to glare at Caesar as he signed:

 _You think you strong? Fight me, then_!

Grunting in assent, Caesar landed swiftly and swung at Koba with a light, glancing blow. Koba dodged him easily, swaying from side to side to avoid a further onslaught before lunging forward at Caesar with an assault of his own, which in turn was adeptly blocked.

As they sparred, growling at each other in feigned aggression, Caesar found that he was increasingly distracted by the speed and grace with which Koba moved, despite the injuries from the past that had caused the bonobo’s many scars. Caesar fought with skill and power, eluding or parrying each mock attack from Koba, but something made him hold back a little as he admired the strength of Koba’s wiry limbs.

Koba seemed somehow different from his usual self as the contest neared its peak. The air between the two of them felt as if it was cracking with unseen electricity, as it would before a storm. Even Koba’s scent seemed unusual, exciting Caesar in a way it never had before.

There was something almost erotic in the very smell of Koba, something that began to awaken all of Caesar’s then-dormant carnal urges, and as Caesar made his final charge, knocking the other ape onto his back and pinning him down, Caesar found his fingers tenderly interlacing with Koba’s instead of merely swiping the bonobo’s palm when he lifted his hand in the traditional gesture of supplication.

As their heartbeats and breathing gradually slowed, Caesar helped Koba to a sitting position, and the pair rested shoulder to shoulder, their spirits lifted by their recent sport, and Koba’s disappointment at the failed hunt now a trivial and forgotten thing.

Turning to look at Koba intently, Caesar’s facial expression became more serious, as he considered carefully what he wanted to say. With a deep sigh and a slight creasing of his brow, he finally signed:

 _It is not good for apes to be alone_.

Koba frowned at this. Why was Caesar even speaking of such a thing with him? He had shown no hint of his intentions up until that very moment, and Koba felt blindsided, as if by an underhanded strike during their earlier struggles.

 _Koba not alone – Koba have home here in woods, Koba free… Apes family to Koba now_ , he signed back, shifting uncomfortably under Caesar’s steady gaze.

Tilting his head, Caesar replied:

 _But no special one for Koba_? 

Koba tried to make a dismissive gesture, as if the idea of finding permanent companionship had never entered his head. But Caesar continued to regard him closely, his eyes filled with questions and an intense concern. And there was something else in that look that made Koba tremble and his heart begin to race again – a tenderness that was not purely motivated by compassion, and, it seemed to Koba, containing more than a hint of desire. Caesar’s expression reminded him of the come-hither stares Koba had seen exchanged between apes who were seeking a mate.

 _Caesar already has a mate_ , Koba thought, and twitched irritably, wondering why anyone, let alone the leader of the apes himself, would want him.

A gentle hand reached to caress the side of Koba’s face, and Koba visibly flinched as Caesar’s fingertips brushed against scar tissue. Caesar could not help but wince a little hinself, as if the pain of the wound’s infliction had touched him too, but he persisted with his line of questioning.

 _Many female bonobos in our colony_ , Caesar signed. _Any would be glad to be the bride of mighty Koba. Why not take one of them_? And when Koba gave no response except another indifferent motion of his hand, Caesar added, the look on his face even more loving than before:

 _Koba strong. Koba the best hunter. Many males admire Koba too_.

For Caesar knew well that such bonds were not uncommon amongst Koba’s kind, although rarer for his own.

Koba dropped his gaze, and despite himself, his shoulders shook a little. His forefinger retraced the path of Caesar’s touch along the scar above his blinded left eye. How could Caesar possibly understand all he had been through? For a moment, Koba struggled to find the words to spell out to his leader his entire dismal history, a vivid description of every torment he had suffered at human hands, and why, to him, being touched meant only agony.

But instead, Koba merely hung his head even lower, and on the brink of tears, feebly signed without even looking at his leader:

 _Koba not beautiful like Caesar_.

The leader of the apes did not respond for several moments, but when he finally did, he spoke aloud.

“No. Koba is beautiful like Koba.”

With a gasp, Koba looked up at Caesar at long last, but was unable to speak. All his instincts screamed for him to move closer to Caesar, to offer his compliance in whatever his leader wanted of him, but he remained motionless, still unsure of how such an advance would be received. 

A butterfly, its delicately dusted wings catching the beams of the midday sun, chose that moment to impertinently land on Koba’s nose. Koba sneezed it off, and Caesar chuckled.

 _What’s funny_? Koba signed, as a mischievous expression slowly replaced his formerly solemn and gloomy look.

 _Koba funny_ , Caesar managed to sign in reply just before the bonobo, with a raucous hoot of laughter, hurled himself at Caesar, and soon the two apes were tussling again. They romped all over each other like a pair of lively youngsters – not in a simulation of combat this time, but in pure, exuberant play, rolling around and tickling one another everywhere their long arms could reach.

Breathless from laughing and his renewed exertions, Caesar at last succeeded in pinioning his friend beneath him once again. Koba raised his hand in surrender as he had earlier, but instead of acknowledging his submission in the usual way, Caesar lifted Koba into a full embrace.

It seemed the most natural thing in the world for Caesar to then lean forward and press his lips to Koba’s.

His eyes widened at the sudden sensation of Koba’s tongue in his mouth, warm, supple and more arousing than anything Caesar had ever felt before. He knew that bonobos kissed in this way, while his own kind did not, but he had never imagined that such a strange kiss could feel so good. It sent a tremor down his spine, and his loins ached, both from the feeling of Koba’s tongue entwining with his and the certainty of Koba’s love for him.

Caesar had never desired another male before, but every part of him burned, suddenly and fiercely, to possess Koba completely.

Koba sensed Caesar’s arousal and drew back, craving yet fearing the intimacy that his leader now so obviously wanted. He loved the touch of Caesar’s strong hands, and the way Caesar kissed, eagerly responding to the delicate exploration of Koba’s tongue within his mouth, made Koba long for more. But images from the past, humans wearing latex gloves and wielding piercing needles or lacerating blades, intruded into Koba’s thoughts even as he yearned for Caesar’s caresses to never stop.

Caesar was so powerful, so virile, that the playful eroticism so common amongst Koba’s bonobo kindred could never satisfy his passion. Nothing less than full mating would ever sate his formidable lust, and how could Koba admit that he had never experienced this ultimate pleasure?

“Do not be afraid, beautiful Koba. Caesar love you.”

The ape-king’s voice was as warm and caressing as the hands that moved slowly up to Koba’s shoulders and then down to his chest, sliding between their bodies to create the most delicious friction.

Koba shivered at the touch, not expecting the pleasure he felt. For too long he had only known pain. But Caesar’s strong, loving hands on his scarred body seemed to awaken something within him, something beautiful that had been lost to Koba for far too long.

His breathing was harsh and shallow as he tried to force himself to relax. He did not want this exquisite feeling to end, although its strangeness unnerved him.

“Caesar not hurt Koba.”

His leader’s voice was low and reassuring, with a gently seductive tone that Koba had never heard before, and Koba shivered again.

Caesar’s exploring fingers found the sensitive nubs of Koba’s nipples, and tenderly stroked them into erect peaks. Koba bit back a whimper at a sudden flashback of cold steel clamps on his delicate flesh, bringing surges of something that seared him and made him scream aloud, sending his body into convulsions against the unyielding bars of his cage.

Pulling Koba close again, Caesar murmured once more, ‘Not hurt Koba. Love Koba! Koba love Caesar too?”

Koba struggled to stay still, striving to banish the bad memories and focus on his leader. Caesar had declared his love, and that was all that mattered to Koba now.

Caesar smelled of pure lust, and his embrace was both tender and terrifying, all muscular strength and dominance. Koba’s heart was pounding with apprehension, and yet he pressed closer to the hardness he detected. He felt slightly giddy with power at the effect he was having on one so magnificent and commanding.

Growling with a possessive need, Caesar nuzzled Koba’s ear before whispering to him sensually and darkly, making Koba become erect himself in response. 

“If we mate, you are mine.”

Koba fought to slow his breathing down, and his gaze met Caesar’s, brave and unflinching, wordlessly conveying his craving for more of the thrilling feelings that Caesar’s touch gave him.

“Koba love Caesar too – Koba not afraid.”

And he brought his lips to his leader’s, kissing even deeper and harder than Caesar had first kissed him. 

Both of them knew then that before that day was over, Koba would belong to Caesar in every sense of the word.


End file.
